warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DivinitusMasterus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cadia page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Pictures Please start following the rules for picture placement on this wiki as outlined in the Important Links on the main page. Failure to do so will result in a ban at the next violation. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 23:09, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Pictures DinitiusMasterus, Thank you for your recent additions to some of the Space Marine pages. However, please cease posting artwork in random parts of the various articles. There is a specific format we use when adding artwork to articles. If anything, please add the pictures to the galleries below the established articles. Thanks! If you have any questions or concerns please don't hesitate to contact myself or one of the other moderators on the wiki. I would also suggest looking over the important links on the Main Page and look under the section entitled Manual of Style. If you continue to arbitrarily post pictures, wherever, on any more pages, I will be forced to temporarily block your editing privileges for a few days. This is your one and only warning. Thank you for understanding. Algrim Whitefang (talk) Assistant Administrator, February 29, 2014 Pictures Format & Disclaimer DivinitusMasterus, You have already been warned multiple times to follow the rules for picture placement on this wiki as outlined in the Important Links on the main page. Please refer to the following links: [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] (Pay particular attention to the Images section and the format that we use. Typically we place images at the beginning of a paragraph, not sticking an image arbitrarily in the middle of a paragraph. [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] Also, keep in mind, the size of the picture should be the established 250px (pixels) when you are posting the image. You can manual change the size of the picture when editing under the Source tab of a particular page. Make sure after posting an image and hitting the Publish button, that you go back and right-click the image in a new page. You need to ensure that you then edit the picture by going under the source tab and adding the legal disclaimer. If you are not sure, contact one of the Administrators or Moderators. This ensures that our wiki as a whole is covered legally, and that we recognize Games Workshop and the individual artists as the originators and rightful owners of said-artwork. By not adding the legal disclaimer to your images, you put our wiki at jeopardy for legal action by not complying with established wiki standards. I have already gone behind you and added all the disclaimers to the artwork you have added over the last few days. Please comply with this established rule. Keep in mind, though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you continually fail to comply with simple direction. This has resulted in a temporary blockage of your account for 3 days. After the block is lifted, if you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after your ban is lifted, you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang (talk) Assistant Administrator, February 25, 2014 Due to your continued failure to comply with wiki rules concerning the placing of pictures on this wiki after multiple warnings, you are receiving a ban for six months. Please read the above message so that this does not continue when you return. Montonius (talk) 07:24, September 18, 2014 (UTC) rp invite interested in joining my rp? check it out an see if it looks good for you (:General patton 101 (talk) 23:23, September 11, 2014 (UTC)patton RE: Block/Disclaimers Divinitus Masterus, Welcome back to the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki. Glad to hear your block has finally been lifted. With that being said, to ensure that there are no further issues with your account, I would suggest reading the Important Links listed on the Warhammer 40,000 Main Page. Please refer to the following links: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style] Make sure after posting an image and hitting the Publish button, that you go back and right-click the image in a new page. You need to ensure that you then edit the picture by going under the source tab and adding the legal disclaimer. If you are not sure, contact one of the Administrators or Moderators. This ensures that our wiki as a whole is covered legally, and that we recognize Games Workshop and the individual artists as the originators and rightful owners of said-artwork. By not adding the legal disclaimer to your images, you put our wiki at jeopardy for legal action by not complying with established wiki standards. I have already gone behind you and added all the disclaimers to the artwork you have added over the last few days. Please comply with this established rule. Keep in mind, though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, we hold our users to a high standard. Please ensure that you comply with the wiki's rules and any Moderator's directions. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account (again) for a few days. If the behavior continues we will have no choice but to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy your time on the wiki! But remember, the eyes of the Inquistion are upon you! You have been warned.... Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk)